Bitter Sweet
by Red Quartz
Summary: Kai can't seem to shake the past, hard as he tries. Spiralling downwards, it may just be Max's turn to save Kai. Sequel to For You. Lemon, fluff, yaoi. KaiMax, MaxKai


Okay. This chapter isn't all that necassary. If you want a few details on what happened immediately after the events in 'For You', read this, though it doesn't give much. Also, if you don't want to have to totally infer the events that take place between this chapter and the next, read this chapter. Lastly, if you absolutely adore this couple or are (at least) willing to listen to some fluffy drabble, read this chapter. If you don't read it, leave a review and pretend like you did. **

* * *

**

**Bitter Sweet Revenge**

**By Red Quartz**

He is my crutch. My one and only crutch. For a long time, I hated him for it. I didn't need a crutch. I didn't need support from anyone, especially not a friend, or anything of the sort. Every time he tried, I'd push him away, and put him down. But, as time wore on, it was so that I merely tolerated his attempts. I no longer could bring myself to hate him, however. In fact, I began to hate myself more. I would find myself doing things… little things. My eyes always looked for him first, and lingered on him. I began to avoid looking at him, but only hated myself more when I did anyway.

People say… that you never know what you have until it's gone. I can attest to that, with firsthand experience. I knew what I had the moment he went. I was lucky it was soon enough to get him back.

I woke up, two weeks afterwards. I didn't get to see him for nearly a month. I was bedridden for a long time- all the way across the hospital from him, where he was bedridden. Though I didn't show it, I was ecstatic the day Rei helped him hobble into my room. I acted as though I was sleeping- I slept a lot, because there was nothing better to do.

He talked to me. For a long time. I listened to him, loving his voice. And it seemed that a lot of the vague realizations I had made when I thought he was gone hit me in a sudden burst of sharp, clear feelings. I've done horribly in his absence, all my life. Every bad memory I have, I was without my Max. Whether or not I accepted it at the time, his support helped me. I needed a crutch. I needed Max. I _loved_ Max.

This is hardly true now, though. His head is on my chest, resting in the crook of my arm while we lay on a grassy hill, enjoying the sun. His arm lies across my waist, and the rest of him is curled up to me. I can hear his slowed, peaceful breathing. I have a painful flash to that very same breath, ragged and labored, coming to a halt. Somehow seeming to sense my sudden change in emotion, Max shifts, pulling himself closer and tightening his arm around me. He buries his head into my side, bringing me back to now, and I enjoy a few moments.

But he has to go soon. It's been years since that night: I am barely 21 and he turns nineteen tomorrow. Despite our aging, Max hasn't changed much. He still plans on throwing a party, with just the six of us: Max, Tyson, Rei, Kenny, Daichi and I. Hilary went to college last year. He and Tyson are going to get things ready, by reserving a bar. It would have to be underground: I am the only legal. Kenny doesn't approve, and Rei's only worried about Tyson and Daichi getting drunk.

Reluctantly, I sit up and gently rouse Max. "Hey…" He stirs yawns and looks up at me. I already miss his body against mine, but now I get to see his clear, blue eyes. "You need to go. You're supposed to meet Tyson…"

He nods, "Alright… are you sure you won't come with?"

"Yeah… I have somewhere I need to be." I reply. He looks saddened, so I add, "Have fun. I'll drop by sometime tonight, okay?"

He smiled again, "Sure," and placed his lips on mine. I press mine back, and run my fingers through his hair. After a moment, we part, and he smiles at me. I manage a small one back, and he leaves.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I FINALLY caved, and this is the multi-chaptered sequel to 'For You'. This is angst-y and lemony... random bits of fluff float by...amongst other stuff. (You asked for it. I hardly had three reviews NOT asking for some sort of continuation.)

The following chapters will be strictly in 3rd person and past-tense. I only had a present-tense section there because it was difficult to transition from "This is hardly true now" to past-tense. Soanyway. Review or perish. Flames welcome, but be prepared if they're biggest or unsupported..


End file.
